Prosecutor Vengeance
by GIA sirayuki
Summary: Bagaimana Yunho membalas dendam pada Kim Jaejoong, seorang jaksa penuntut umum yang telah menjebloskannya ke dalam jeruji besi. Sebuah ancaman, pelajaran, dan kenangan yang tak terlupakan. YunJae/BL/Yaoi/ warn; NC/seks with Toys/bondage [bdsm], repe/lemon/invective-balas dendam.


**Prosecutor Vengeance**

**.**

**YunJae**

**Story – Gia sirayuki**

**.**..

.

**Warning – NC-Lemon/leme, Repe, Bondage [bdsm], Fruit & Food Toys, Vengeance/Balas dendam, BL, MaleXMale, Double penetration Dll.**

.

Agh!

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu memijat pelipisnya. Mencoba mengusir penat yang seharian ini menghinggapinya. Tubuhnya bersandar lemas di atas sofa ruang tamu didepan TV berlayar selebar 52 inc. Tas kerjanya tergeletak begitu saja sampingnya.

"Sudah pulang?"

DEG

Suara yang baru saja menyapa gendang telinganya membuat laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai jaksa penuntut umum itu terkejut hingga menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sepasang soe eyesnya terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan sorotan mata yang membara penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di dalam penjara?"

Seringai tipis terlontar dari sudut bibir hati itu, seolah mencemooh namja di hadapannya.

"Jawab aku!" kali ini laki-laki jaksa itu memekik cukup keras setelah bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Jaksa Kim? Apa kau sehat? Ah, kurasa begitu." Pria bermata musang itu menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekat kearah namja yang disebutnya Jaksa. "Kau tampak semakin menarik setelah sekian lama." tambahnya dengan seulas senyum aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku Jung Yunho?"

Tubuh jaksa bermarga Kim itu sedikit bergetar, entah pengaruh kepalanya yang terasa berat atau karena tatapan tajam namja di hadapannya yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Perlahan Kim Jaejoong melangkah mundur saat merasakan bahwa laki-laki musang itu tidak kunjung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maumu hah? Pergi dari rumahku. Atau aku akan menghubungi kantor polisi sekarang juga." Namja musang itu memiringkan kepalanya lalu menaikkan alis matanya. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau_"

Jaejoong meraih ponsel miliknya lalu mendial nomor unit kepolisian. "Yeobseo, ada seorang buro_"

BRAK

Prak

Ponsel itu terpental dan hancur di samping dinding tembok. Saat tangan kekar milik namja musang itu merebutnya dan melemparnya begitu saja. Syok, Kim Jaejoong bahkan hanya bisa terpaku melihat keadaan ponselnya. Sepasang haselnya kembali terfokus pada laki-laki bermata tajam itu. Demi semua kasus yang berhasil ditanganinya, Jaejoong bersumpah, ia baru saja menangkap seringai setan terpatri dari laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Atau kau ingin menghancurkanku?"

"Kau ingin balas dendam padaku?"

Bruk

Sepasang mata doe milik Jaejoong terkesiap saat merasakan punggungnya telah terbentur dengan batas terakhir langkah kakinya. Ia terperangkap, di antara dinding tembok dan tatapan membunuh laki-laki Jung itu.

"Aku ingin balas dendam padamu Jaksa Kim. Itu benar sekali."

Seet

Arhk!

Satu pekikan lolos dari belahan bibir Jaejoong saat merasakan lengan kekar laki-laki itu menekan dadanya serta sebelah tangan lainnya mencengkram erat pergelangannya. Jaejoong terkunci. Memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan himpitan pada tubuhnya yang terasa begitu menyesakkan, jaejoong memilih melawan laki-laki musang itu dengan kakinya.

Tapi, hal itu justru menjadi langkah mati baginya saat kedua kakinya dikunci oleh namja tan itu.

"Diamlah, maka aku akan lebih lembut padamu."

Gigi-giginya mulai bergemeretak. Jaejoong menahan amarahnya, kedua doe eyesnya mencoba membalas tajam kedua manik musang dihadapannya. "Lepaskan aku brengsek!" hardiknya dengan sorot mata nyalang penuh tantangan.

"Tidak akan pernah. Sebelum dendamku terbalaskan."

"Kaumphhhhh!"

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat tanpa bisa di predikisi Jaejoong, Jung Yunho menarik tulang pipinya dan melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun.

Kedua mata Jaejoong membola, terbelalak tidak percaya. Dengan kekuatannya, namja jaksa itu berusaha mendorong tubuh laki-laki yang memprovokasinya. Memenjarakan tubuhnya.

"Lempaskan akummpphhckkk.. "

Suara Jaejoong seperti terkubur dalam ciuman maut itu. Baru kali ini, ia merasakan seseorang yang memiliki kehendak yang sangat kuat. Jung Yunho mendesak tubuh mangsanya hingga semakin menghimpit dinding. Membuatnya lebih leluasa menghujamkan rentetan kegiatannya mengambil alih santapan malamnya.

Jaejoong merasakan seperti dikubur di dalam tanah saat pasokan udara yang dapat dihirupnya begitu tipis bahkan mendekati limit. Yunho tidak hanya mencium bibirnya dengan biasa, laki-laki bermarga Jung itu melahap dan mengeksploitasi mulutnya. Mencoba memasukkan lidahnya di sela-sela belahan daging kenyal itu. Namun sayang, Jaejoong bersikeras menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya mencegah benda asing yang membuatnya jijik itu agar tidak menerobos masuk begitu saja.

Laki-laki jaksa itu bersumpah bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertama yang membuatnya ingin mati.

Mpphhppphhh... Mcckkkkph..

Suara pekikan dan ucapan teredam oleh aktifitas ciuman sepihak itu. Hingga sepersekian detik berikutnya, Yunho melepaskan sentuhannya pada bibir cherry yang beberapa saat lalu dinikmatinya.

Mata musangnya menyipit saat memperhatikan namja Kim itu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia melepaskan kunciannya di seluruh tubuh tawanannya lalu berjalan selangkah mundur.

Lidahnya keluar untuk menjilat kedua sisi bibir hatinya begitu memperhatikan sosok laki-laki dihadapannya dalam keadaan payah dan sangat menggodanya. Keinginan terbesar hinggap di kepalanya saat memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya Yunho merogoh saku jacketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sana.

Sementara Jaejoong masih menetralkan deruan nafasnya. Tetapi ia kembali tersentak saat kedua keping matanya tanpa sengaja melihat apa yang tengah di pegang oleh Jung Yunho.

"Yak! Apa yang mau kau lakukan brengsek! Menjauh dariku." Perintahnya menatap ngeri pada _stun gun_ atau alat kejut listrik yang mengarah padanya.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku-akan-membalas-dendam-padamu_ Jaksa Kim."

Creeettt

Argghhhh!

Brukk

Jung Yunho menyeringai saat melihat orang yang menjadi tujuannya ambruk di lantai dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Pingsan.

"Saatnya untuk membalas dendam." Tuturnya lalu menyeret tubuh Jaejoong menaiki tangga dalam apartemen milik jaksa itu.

.

.

.

**Seoul**

**Pengadilan Umum **

**2000 September 26**

**.**

**.**

Brak!

"Aku tidak membunuhnya! Aku bersumpah." Laki-laki dengan tatanan rambut oriental serta wajah tampan luar biasa itu menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Yang Mulia. Dari catatan bukti yang berhasil di dapatkan oleh kepolisian. Sangat jelas bahwa terdakwalah orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan korban. Terdakwa juga orang yang terakhir berbicara lewat sambungan telepon dengan korban. Rekaman CCTV berhasil menangkap bahwa terdakwa tuan Jung Yunho, telah melakukan tindakan kekerasan berupa pukulan bertubi-tubi kepada korban hingga jatuh. Catatan hubungan terdakwa dengan korban, menunjukkan adanya hubungan yang sangat tidak baik, dikarenakan masalah bisnis serta persaingan ketat." Penjelasan dari Jaksa penuntut umum membuat laki-laki bermarga Jung itu menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah.

"Ijinkan saya mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan Yang Mulia." Hakim dalam sidang kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh pebisnis muda dan kaya raya serta sukses Jung Yunho itu mengangguk setuju lalu mempersilakan.

"Jung Yunho ssi, apa pada saat hari kejadian anda bertemu dengan korban Nam Jong Sik"

Sepasang manik musang itu menatap tajam kedua doe eyes milik jaksa yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Apakah anda belum jelas dengan pertanyaan saya Yunho ssi?" ulangnya membuat laki-laki musang itu akhirnya mengangguk kecil tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada sang Jaksa.

"Apa yang anda bicarakan dengan korban saat itu?"

"Aku_"

"Apakah anda membicarakan mengenai masalah pensabotasian product yang kabarnya telah dilakukan oleh Nam Jong Sik? Iya atau tidak?"

"Nde. Tapi saat itu aku_"

"Anda mengalami kerugian besar karena product yang seharusnya di produksi oleh KeinTech Jung Hyundai telah diluncurkan terlebih dahulu oleh perusahaan milik korban. Benar begitu?"

"Laki-laki brengsek itu mencuri ide perusahaanku. Pria sialan itu mengirim mata-mata di perusahaanku. Aku_"

"Bukan hanya kerugian mengenai masalah dana, tapi juga kepercayaan pihak bank berubah sehingga anda sulit mendapatkan pinjaman untuk menebus biaya yang dikeluarkan karena product gagal tersebut." Jaksa itu mengerling dan mengalihkan keping matanya pada hakim lalu para juri.

"Karena alasan itulah, KeinTech Jung Hyundai di ambang kebangkrutan. Hingga aset serta saham anda terpaksa jatuh hampir sebagian besar ketangan para dewan."

"Saham dan perusahaan itu selamanya adalah milikku dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap menjadi milikku. Tidak ada yang bisa merebutnya. Apalagi pria-pria tua dan bodoh seperti mereka!" Teriakan Jung Yunho menggema dalam ruangan meja hijau itu. Membuat sebagian juri serta hakim menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara sang jaksa menelan saliva tanpa mengalihkan kontak matanya dengan orang yang menjadi terdakwanya.

"Apakah anda, Yunho ssi, benar telah memukul Nam jong sik?"

"Anda telah melakukan sumpah. Sudah seharusnya anda berkata yang sebenarnya di ruang pengadilan ini. Yunho ssi."

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Apakah anda segaja membawa pisau saat mendatangi tempat perjanjian untuk bertemu dengan korban?"

Sekali lagi laki-laki musang itu mengangguk. Karena pada kenyataannya ia memang membawanya.

"Apa anda menikam korban di bagian perut seperti yang ada dalam tayangan CCTV?"

"Nde. Aku melakukannya. Tapi_"

"Anda dikuasai perasaan marah dan frustasi saat bertemu dengan korban. Karena itulah anda memukul korban dan menusukknya di bagian perut. Lalu anda lari begitu saja setelah menambah kejahatan anda dengan menusuk tubuh korban di beberapa tempat lagi bahkan sampai mengeluarkan organ vital korban dan membuatnya berceceran dalam vila itu?"

"Bohong! Aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku hanya menusuknya sekali saja." Tentang Yunho dan menatap nyalang jaksa berwajah menawan di hadapannya itu. Tatapannya begitu penuh dengan kemarahan dan keresahan, serta keputusasaan.

"Sekian dari saya Yang Mulia. Terimakasih."

Ruang sidang itu semakin panas. Jung Yunho tidak berhenti menatap sosok yang berada dengan jarak dekat di hadapannya. Laki-laki yang sudah diketahuinya bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong, seorang jaksa penuntut umum. Laki-laki yang selalu memotong setiap penjelasan yang ingin diungkapkannya. Laki-laki yang membuat penjelasan serta pembelaannya tertelan di tenggorokannya tanpa bisa terucap keluar. Laki-laki yang membuatnya geram hingga ingin rasanya membungkam orang itu.

Sidang yang menyeret pengusaha muda dan sukses Jung Yunho itupun akhirnya mendapat keputusan. Bahkan suara sang hakim terdengar begitu menggetarkan serta membuat seluruh tubuh dialiri listrik. Apalagi yang di alami Jung Yunho. Laki-laki itu tanpa sedikitpun berkedip saat hakim membacakan keputusan yang menyangkut takdir serta hidupnya.

"Saya akan membacakan keputusan kasus saudara Jung Yunho. Terdakwa, dimohon berdiri."

Laki-laki jung itu mengikuti instruksi hakim. Yunho berdiri masih dengan kedua tanganya yang diborgol.

"Terdakwa Jung Yunho telah dituntut pada kasus pembunuhan Nam Jong Sik. Terdakwa telah menyatakan dia tidak melakukan pembunuhan dan mengaku tidak bersalah. Putusan resmi , hasilnya adalah 5 : 4. Mengingat hasil juri , sekarang saya menyatakan keputusan sidang ini. Setelah melihat bukti-bukti nyata terdakwa, dengan jelas terdapat adanya sidik jari dari terdakwa, serta pengakuan-pengakuan dan jawaban terdakwa yang diperoleh dalam sidang. Bukti nyata tayangan CCTV serta saksi-saksi yang dihadirkan di pengadilan. Akhirnya, dalam hal muatan ini, Kita bisa melihat bahwa tidak ada bukti yang tanpa diragukan lagi, dan dalam situasi ini ketika mengingat peraturan yang baik sesuai kejahatan terdakwa tidak ada pilihan lain selain untuk menilai seperti itu. Dengan demikian sesuai bagian akhir dari KUHP 325, terdakwa Jung Yunho dinyatakan... "

Semua orang menarik nafas. Tidak terkecuali Jung Yunho yang dengan serius memperhatikan ucapan hakim yang akan membacakan keputusan sidangnya.

"Bersalah!"

DEG

Yunho membeku, pengacaranya menunduk dan mengeleng. Sementara bisikan-bisikan dari penghuni ruangan sidang mulai merayap dan menyebar bagai suara bising yang mengguman di telinga. Seolah mencemooh, memberikan senyum ejekan pada laki-laki tampan pemilik KeinTect Jung Hyundai itu.

Yang dilihat sepasang mata musang itu untuk terakhir kalinya adalah ekspresi wajah kemenangan dari seorang jaksa yang telah membuat hidupnya terkurung dalam jeruji besi untuk 26 tahun mendatang.

Kim Jaejoong. Nama itu yang akan selalu diingat dengan baik oleh Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Engh

Jaejoong mencoba mengumpulkan rohnya kembali. Kedua haselnya terbuka perlahan. Sepercik cahaya tak mampu menembus kedua kelopak matanya. Jaejoong menyadari kalau ruangan itu gelap total. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Terakhir kali yang mampu diingatnya, adalah saat Jung Yunho tiba-tiba berada di dalam apartementnya. Lalu, _stun gun_?

Laki-laki jaksa itu mencoba bangkit.

_Tak_

Tepat saat lampu bersinar menerangi ruangan itu.

Deg

Pemandangan yang mampu ditangkapnya membuat tubuh Jaejoong membeku seketika. Sosok itu berdiri dihadapannya, dengan sorotan mata tajam yang ingin membunuh. Lebih parahnya lagi laki-laki itu dalam keadaan telanjang?

Buru-buru Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya. Saliva tertelan dalam tenggorokanya yang terasa kering. Namun saat itulah untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong harus kembali tersentak saat melihat keadaan dirinya sendiri. Apa ini?

Kedua tanganya terikat di masing-masing tiang ranjang? Kakinya terikat menjadi satu. Apa maksud semua ini. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan brengsek?" teriaknya kembali menghadap wajah Yunho. Melupakan keadaan laki-laki itu.

Tanpa sungkan Jung Yunho berjalan menghampiri meja nackhas lalu menuang sebotol wine ke dalam gelas berkaki. Menghirup aroma memabukkan anggur itu sebelum menegaknya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang tidak kosong itu.

"Apa kau masih ingat?" ucapnya membuat Jaejoong menaikan alis mata karena bingung. Kemana arah pembicaraan laki-laki yang menjadi mantan terdakwanya ini. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Jung Yunho."

Menyeringai. Yunho lantas menggeser tubuhnya hingga dada telanjangnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh depan Jaejoong. Ia menurunkan kepalanya hingga mencapai batas disamping telinga namja cantik berprofesi sebagai jaksa itu. Tubuh jaejoong sudah bergetar dengan keringat dingin yang menjalar hingga membekukan otaknya. Laki-laki ini terlalu dekat. Membuat nafasnya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak.

"Aku ingin mengajarimu bagaimana rasanya kehancuran."

"Menunjukan padamu bagaimana rasanya sakit karena seseorang yang kau hargai."

"Memberitaumu bagaimana rasanya sebuah penyesalan."

"Dan menunjukannmu sebuah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan."

Ahh...

Jaejoong bergidik dan mendesah bersamaan saat Yunho mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah jilatan seduktiif pada lubang telinganya.

"Aku ingin kau mengingat ini dan tidak akan pernah melupakanya Jaejoong-ah."

Ahh..

"Geumanheehh.." ucapan itu bahkan terdengar seperti desahan erotis yang mengalun dan semakin mendorong Yunho untuk lebih dan lebih menyampaikan setiap hasratnya yang tiba-tiba membara. Namja musang itu mulai menjilat tulang pipi mangsanya dengan perlahan dan penuh irama. Sedangkan Jaejoong mati-matian berusaha terus agar suaranya teredam. Ia merasa jijik pada benda basah yang sekarang merayapi kulit wajahnya. Apakah ini yang dimaksud balas dendam oleh namja Jung itu? Dengan melecehkannya dan menyetubuhinya?

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. "Kita lihat seberapa lama kau mampu bertahan menahan semuanya jaksa Kim." Sebuah gerakan tangan yang dilakukan Yunho membuat Jaejoong akhirnya terpekik keras.

Argghhhhh! Brengsekkk Kaumpphh...

Kedua puting yang berada di balik kemeja itu diplintir dengan sangat kuat oleh Yunho. Hingga Jaejoong akhirnya melepas suara merdunya untuk berteriak dan namja musang itu memperoleh aksesnya menelusupkan lidah mahirnya kedalam rongga mulut sang jaksa.

Niatnya Jaejoong hanya ingin mengusir lidah menjijikan itu dari dalam mulutnya, namun hal itu justru menjadi sebuah keuntungan bagi Yunho karena dengan begitu, jaejoong justru membalas dan mengikuti ajakannya untuk bertarung lidah. Laki-laki musang itu sudah pernah menduga, bahwa rasa dari mulut seorang Kim Jaejoong benar-benar sangat manis sampai membuat orang mabuk kepayang. Akan sangat sayang sekali jika tidak dinikmati sampai puas.

Lelehan saliva menggenang keluar lewat celah di sudut bibir Jaejoong tanpa bisa ditebak milik siapa. Yunho masih belum puas dengan apa yang sedang di kerjakannya. Ia terus meraup dan melumat bibir cherry yang selama ini menjadi mimpinya di balik jeruji besi. Hingga sekaranglah saat-saat yang ditunggunya itu tercapai. Jaksa itu ada dalam genggamanya, tidak bisa bergerak dan sepenuhnya dalam kuasanya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dalam ciuman panas yang membuat nafas keduanya terengah terlebih sosok dalam ikatan borgol itu.

Sementara Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya, Yunho bangkit dari ranjang dan meraih kembali gelas wine yang beberapa saat lalu menganggur saat ia sibuk dengan bibir cherry yang manis milik Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah bebas dari penjara Jaejoong-ah. Dengan jaminan bebas bersyarat yang diajukan oleh abeojiku. Jadi total hukuman yang kualami dalam tempat terkutuk itu hanya sepertiga dari ajuan masa tuntutanmu di sidang pengadilan dulu." Penjelasan Jung Yunho membuat Jaejoong tertegun. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah..."

Yunho menggelengkan kepala. "Kau belum mengenal keluarga Jung dengan baik jaksa Kim. Kau juga melupakan hal yang seharusnya tidak kau lupakan. Dan sungguh demi Tuhan, kenapa bibirmu sangat nikmat eoh?"

Jaejoong terbelalak. Ia mengeliat dalam kungkungannya membuat Yunho menyeringai.

"Ah, sepertinya kemejamu basah oleh keringat. Bagaimana jika aku melepasnya saja." Tutur bibir hati itu. Menggeleng kuat, Jaejoong meronta saat Yunho kembali meletakkan gelas wine nya lalu mengulurkan tangannya mendekati rentetan kancing kemeja yang berteriak ingin lepas hingga menampakkan kulit mulus pemakainya.

"Jangan berani melakukan ini padaku Jung Yunho. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. Lepaskan aku sekarang juga brengsek!" pekik Jaejoong di sertai rontaan kuat mencoba menghalangi Yunho yang telah berhasil melucuti dua kancing kemeja milik Jaejoong.

Hah

Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya. Wajahnya tampak sedang berfikir. "Babo." Ujarnya lalu mengulas senyum kecil pada bibirnya. "Seharusnya aku melakukannya seperti ini."

KRAK!

Srakk

Kemeja putih itupun tertanggal dari tubuh mulus Jaejoong dengan keadaan robek dan mengenaskan. Mata doe Jaejoong membulat tidak percaya. Ia menelan salivanya saat menangkap Yunho yang tengah menyeringai dan berdecak puas dengan apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya.

"Wow. Dua ratus bintang untuk tubuh naked seorang jaksa Kim." Laki-laki itu menjilat kedua belahan bibirnya dengan lidah, seperti tidak sabar menikmati santapan malamnya yang begitu menggiurkan dan memancing nafsunya.

Cuih!

"Dasar namja brengsek. Gai sialan, terkutuk kau kalau berani menyentuhku Jung Yunho. Aku akan mengajukan tuntutan hukuman mati padamu. Camkan itu!" ancam Jaejoong setelah meludahi wajah Yunho. Namun namja musang itu justru tersenyum sambil menghapus jejak air ludah jaejoong lalu mengulum ibu jarinya sendiri.

Melihat hal itu Jaejoong benar-benar mual dan jijik. Laki-laki dihadapannya benar-benar gila. Jung Yunho itu ...

"Nikmat. Jika salivamu begitu nikmat seperti ini, aku yakin cairan cinta milikmu juga pasti sangat nikmat." Jung Yunho tertawa. Ia lantas menatap kedua mata Jaejoong dalam diam. Tanpa perhitungan, Yunho langsung menurunkan kepalanya dan melahap puting kanan di atas dada Jaejoong yang terhampar tanpa balutan apapun.

Perasaan geli dan panas menggelitik tubuh Jaejoong. Namja jaksa itu masih berusaha mati-matian menahan agar suara desahan, teriakan atau apapun tidak dikeluarkannya. Ia tau jika melakukan hal itu, Yunho justru akan semakin mengerjainya. Tapi pertahanan itu runtuh seketika.

Arghhhhh! Yunho brengsekkk! Ahhhhh...

Yunho tersenyum di balik kegiatannya menggigit dengan keras pucuk dada Jaejoong hingga membuat namja itu roboh dari pertahannyannya. Tidak sampai disitu. Terlalu sayang jika hanya menggigit, Yunho kembali mengulum kedua benda mungil itu bergantian. Menghisapnya dengan kuat, menarik dengan taring-taring grahamnnya. Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Sesuatu berdesir dalam perutnya. Ia merasakan Yunho mengubah hisapannya semakin pelan dan pelan hingga lidahnya berputar-putar di sekeliling niple dan dada Jaejoong. Membuat hamparan itu dipenuhi saliva milik Yunho.

"Argh! Aku tidak sabar lagi. Kalau kau tidak mau mendesah untukku, maka aku akan langsung pada bagian intinya. Bagaimana menurutmu Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong menggeleng mendengar ucapan Yunho. Langsung pada inti? Apa maksud laki-laki itu?

Yunho menyeringai saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong. "Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu dihukum mati Jung Yunho. Lepasakan aku brengsek!"

"Kalau kau melakukan hal itu. Kau juga akan menanggung akibatnya Jaejoongie. Berita bahwa seorang jaksa yang genius, hebat serta menawan telah diperkosa oleh mantan terdakwanya karena alasan balas dendam. Bukan hanya aku yang malu, tapi juga kau. Hahaha..."

Tawa itu menggelegar. Jaejoong merasakan kedua kelopak matanya memanas. Apakah ini balasan dari Tuhan karena dia selalu menuntut orang-orang tanpa melihat apakah orang itu bersalah atau tidak?

"Jangan menangis sayang. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu merasakan yang namanya dosa ternikmat. Tunggulah, sebentar lagi kau akan memohon padaku untuk itu."

Jaejoong kembali menatap nyalang pada namja Jung itu. Ia baru saja akan meludahinya, namun tindakannya kalah cepat dengan Yunho yang sudah melumat bibirnya kembali. Menggigitnya hingga cairan anyir merembes dari permukaan bibir itu.

Ciuamn panas itu berubah menjadi lebih lembut hingga sangat lembut. Yunho melepas bibir cherry Jaejoong dan berganti menjelajahi area leher putih yang sama sekali belum terjamah oleh lidahnya.

"Kau memiliki aroma yang memabukkan Jaejoongie. Sangat manis dan nikmat." Pujian itu membuat Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh meskipun itu adalah pujian yang indah sekalipun, Jaejoong benar-benar merasa terhina dengan kata-kata itu.

Arkhh!

Pekikan itu bahkan hanya berupa geraman karena Jaejoong menahannya mati-matian saat Yunho membuat jejak tanda di lehernya. Sebuah gigitan yang sangat kuat dan Jaejoong begitu yakin kalau hal itu akan menimbulkan tanda yang sangat jelas di lehernya. Heckey itu pasti akan membekas.

Lidah terampil Yunho mulai menjilat seduktif bekas kissmark yang baru saja dibuatnya. Hingga perlahan berubah menjadi kecupan-kecuppan ringan yang menjalar hingga bagian dada Jaejoong. Bibir hati itu memberikan kecupan singkat di kedua puting Jaejoong yang entah kenapa bisa mengeras tanpa di sadari pemiliknya. Apakah Jaejoong terangsang?

Tidak akan berhenti disana. Yunho sudah menjatuhkan kecupan-kecupannya di sekitar pusar Jaejoong. Menggelitik daerah itu hingga membuat Jaejoong mengelijang merasakan geli luar biasa.

"Pergiiiihh! Jung Yunho brengsekkk! Ahhh..."

Mengabaikan makian jaksa yang terbaring tidak berdaya itu. Yunho melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka zipper celana Jaejoong dengan giginya. Kedua tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Dalam sekali sentakan, celana bahan itu runtuh hingga batas pertengahan paha putih yang terekspos di depan sepasang keping musang yang menatap penuh kekaguman itu.

"Menakjubkan." Ucap Yunho lagi.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Ia memalingkannya dari tatapan lapar Yunho. Rasanya sangat memalukan saat seorang laki-laki sama sepertmu melihat bagian pribadi dari tubuhmu. Saat itulah Jaejoong tersadar bahwa sedari tadi Jung Yunho tidak mengenakan apapun. Ia kembali menutup kedua matanya.

_Tik_

Jaejoong menaikkan kakinya saat merasakan Yunho baru saja menyentil sesuatu di balik celana dalamnya. Namja cantik itu menelan salivanya.

Ia melirikkan haselnya melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho.

"Yaa, apa yang kau lihat brengsek? Bukankah kau juga memilikinya? hah? Michingoya!"

Yunho terkekeh. Laki-laki itu berjongkok di atas lutut Jaejoong dengan kedua tangganya berjejak di samping kanan kiri paha Jaejoong.

Perlahan kepala Yunho merendah hingga wajahnya tepat di hadapan bagian paling privasi milik Jaejoong yang masih tertutupi underwear itu.

Jaejoong benar-benar tersentak. Apa yang Jung Yunho lakukan sekarang membuatnya syok. Namja itu mengendus miliknya? Ini gila... laki-laki bermarga Jung ini sungguh tidak waras.

"Yak! Menyingkir dari sana brengsek!" pekik Jaejoong sambil mengeliat dan meronta kembali.

Tapi Jung Yunho tidak mempedulikannya. Justru dalam sekali sentakan namja tan itu berhasil melepas satu-satunya benang yang menempel di tubuh Jaejoong. Hingga laki-laki itu akhirnya sempurna tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Jaejoong bersumpah inilah keadaan paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Bahkan rasanya lebih malu dibandingkan kalah dalam sebuah kasus. Lebih malu dibandingkan salah bicara dalam ruang sidang dan lebih malu melebihi apapun.

Yunho bangkit dari ranjang dan meninggalkan tubuh Jaejoong begitu saja. Ia mengarahkan mata musangnya ke sekeliling ruangan kamar. Lalu sebuah seringai terlontar setelahnya.

"Sayang sekali aku terburu-buru datang kemari. Kalau tidak, aku pasti membawa beberapa peralatan untuk acara bermain kita malam ini Jaejoongie." Ucapnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar masih dengan keadaan naked. Jaejoong tampak bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang direncanakan serta dipikirkan Yunho.

Beberappa menit berlalu saat Jaejoong melihat pintu kamarnya kembali berderit dan menampakkan Jung Yunho dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku menemukan beberapa hal menarik di lantai bawah. Kita akan bermain sedikit nakal malam ini."

Yunho meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya dari lantai bawah di atas ranjang disamping tubuh Jaejoong. Namja itu lantas duduk bersimpuh dan meraih kedua kaki Jaejoong yang terikat menjadi satu itu.

Yunho mengangkatnya ke udara hingga hanya belahan pantatnya yang menempel pada permukaan ranjang. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah? Lepaskan aku! Dasar brengsek kau Jung Yunho!"

CK

Yunho berdecak. Ia lalu membuka kantong plastik itu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu berupa buah jeruk yang memiliki ukuran sedikit besar dan masih berwarna hijau. Yunho kemudian masuk di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong dan menyangga kaki-kaki itu di pundaknya. Tangannya terulur meraih tulang pipi Jaejoong dan mencengkramnya erat hingga mulut mungil itu terbuka membentuk bulatan. Yunho langsung memasukkan jeruk nipis bulat itu kedalam mulut Jaejoong. "Begini lebih baik." Ujarnya. Kemudian mengambil underwear miliknya yang beberapa saat lalu terbuang di atas ranjang dan menutupkan benda itu di wajah Jaejoong.

"Jangan membuang jeruk itu dari mulutmu sayang, karena kau akan membutuhkannya nanti." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Yunho lantas mengalihkan kedua keping matanya pada sesuatu yang terhampar menjadi pemandangan indah di depannya. Lubang itu berkedut seolah mengharapkan sesuatu untuk mengisinya. Yunho mengambil kembali jeruk yang dibawanya. Ia tampak berfikir sambil memperhatikan antara buah jeruk nipis di tangannya dan sesuatu yang memanjakan keping musangnya. Senyuman terukir.

Tanpa basa basi lagi. Yunho langsung memasukkan buah jeruk berukuran kecil itu kedalam lubang pribadi Jaejoong.

Arkhhmmpp!

Jaejoong tersentak dan memekik saat merasakan sesuatu di dorong masuk kedalam tubuh bawahnya. Kedua kakinya mengeliat di pundak Yunho dan kepalanya bergerak ke kanan serta ke kiri. Membuat celana dalam yang menutupi wajahnya jatuh begitu saja kesamping dan Jaejoong bisa melihat apa yang tengah di lakukan Yunho padanya saat ini.

Ia ingin membuang jeruk sialan itu dari mulutnya. Namun kata-kata Yunho terngiang lagi di telinganya membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya. Saat ini ia hanya bisa pasrah tanpa berbuat apapun. Laki-laki Jung itu adalah master disini dan dia adalah budak, Yunho adalah seorang hakim di ranjang ini sementara Jaejoong hanyalah seorang terdakwa yang menunggu keputusan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh hakimnya.

Yunho terus mendorong jeruk itu agar masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang anal Jaejoong.

Arghhhmmmpph!

Senyum kepuasan merekah. Begitu jeruk itu tertelan sempurna dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata yang telah jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit seperti sebuah pisau yang digoreskan hingga membelah lubangnya. Perih dan penuh. Sangat sesak, seperti lubangnya dipaksa menelan bongkahan batu yang membuat tubuh bawahnya serasa terkoyak.

Yunho mengambil buah jeruk kedua dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam lubang jaejoong yang baru saja mengatup. Jeruk itu akhirnya menyusul temannya setelah mendapat tekanan dari telunjuk Yunho dan terbenam dalam tubuh bawah Jaejoong dengan sempurnya.

Jaejoong merasakan begitu penuh di lubangnya setelah dua buah bulatan sukses berdiam di dalam tubuhnya.

Yunho terkesima. "Wow. Ini menakjubkan! Luar biasa. Kita lihat berapa banyak dia akan menelannya?" ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong bergidik dan menggeleng kuat. Melihat hal itu Yunho lantas tersenyum untuk Jaejoong. "Jangan khawatir Jaejoongie sayang. Saat jeruk itu sampai pada batasnya, kau akan merasakan puncak ternikmat."

Jaejoong mengeleng dan menggigit jeruk dalam mulutnya dengan keras hingga rasa asam jeruk nipis itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Yunho semakin berdecak kagum saat berhasil memasukkan jeruk ke lima dalam lubang anal Jaejoong. Hingga mata musangnya menangkap sisa dari sebagian jeruk kelima yang muncul tenggelam setengah dari lubang yang berkedut itu. Ia menekan-nekan jeruk itu berkali-kali seperti memainkannya. Tubuh Jaejoong menggelijang dan mengeliat tidak tentu. Merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya tersentuh. Ia masih merasakan perih karena gesekan jeruk itu dalam lubangnya. Tapi di lain sisi ia ingin agar sesuatu itu tersentuh lagi dan lagi. Jaejoong ingin mendesah, namun buah jeruk yang ada di dalam mulutnya menahannya. Perasaan membludak tiba-tiba memenuhi perutnya. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar. Hingga pada tekanan berikutnya yang diberikan tanagn Yunho, Jaejoong sudah tidak mampu menahan cairan putih yang disebut Yunho sebagai cairan cinta itu keluar dari miliknya dan membasahi kedua pahanya serta mengalir di sela-sela pantatnya. Yunho terlihat puas dengan apa yang berhasil dilakukannya. Jaejoong telah klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tubuh namja cantik itu terlihat lemas. Dan nafasnya menderu.

"Hmm.. sebaikanya ini dibiarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa waktu. Supaya didalamnya akan melonggar dengan sendirinya." Guman Yunho dan melepaskan kedua kaki Jaejoong lalu meletakkanya kembali di atas permukaan ranjang.

Jaejoong tertegun saat melihat Yunho mengambil pisau buah di atas meja nackhas.

Sratt

Pisau itu tepat membelah buah jeruk nipis menjadi dua bagian. Awalnya Jaejoong berfikir Yunho akan mencelakainya dengan pisau itu, tapi dugaannya salah. Jung Yunho tidak bisa di tebak. Apa yang akan di lakukan namja itu?

Yunho memeras jeruk itu hingga cairannya keluar dan ditumpahkannya membasahi kesejatiannya sendiri. Ia kembali menaiki ranjang dan berlutut di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Miliknya mengacung tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong yang memerah. "Jangan memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu Jaejoongie. Lihatlah kemari karena sebentar lagi kau akan menikmati hidangan terlezat."

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud namja Jung itu. Laki-laki itu menginginkan Jaejoong menelan miliknya. Melakukan blowjob? Demi pembunuh-pembunuh yang berhasil di penjarakannya. Hal menjijikan seperti itu tidak pernah di bayangkan Jaejoong sebelumnya. Jaejoong tersentak saat sesuatu menampar-nampar mulutnya. Namja cantik itu terbelalak. Ia mencoba menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya dari sesuatu yang mengerikan itu. "Ayolah Jaejoongie sayang, aku pastikan kau akan menikmatinya. Lihatlah, 'dia' menunggu untuk dinikmati." Tutur Yunho yang justru membuat Jaejoong ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau dengan suka rela, maka aku akan memaksamu untuk menikmatinya."

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya mengelus puting Jaejoong dengan lembut. Membuat Jaejoong kembali mendesah samar. Namun elusan itu berubah seketika. Yunho menarik niple Jaejoong dengan sangat kuat menyebabkan Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan.

Dan

Hmmpphh...

Rongga mulut jaejoong tersumpal oleh batang kesejatian milik Yunho. Rasa asam dari cairan jeruk nipis yang dilumurkan Yunho pada miliknya, menyapa lidah Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu mengernyit. "Ah, hangat dan nyaman. Mulutmu benar-benar seperti surga Jaejoongie." Desah Yunho menutup kedua manik musangnya meresapi hangatnya rongga mulut Jaejoong yang menyelimuti miliknya. Yunho mendiamkan miliknya, membiarkan mulut Jaejoong terasa kram karena benda besar itu mengganjalnya.

"Aku ragu kau mau menghisapnya sayang. Jadi maaf aku akan mengancammu. Jika kau tidak memberikan blowjob terbaikmu, maka aku akan membiarkan keadaan ini sampai besok. Jadi lakukan sekarang atau mungkin aku akan menghubungi mantan kekasihmu jaksa Seo In Na itu untuk melihat keadaan kita saat ini."

Jaejoong terbelalak dan menggelengkan kepalanya terlihat panik. Ia lantas menuruti kemauan Yunho dan mulai menghisap batang kemaluan itu dengan kuat. Membuat Yunho melayang karena nikmat yang mendera tubuh bawahnya.

"Yeah.. seperti itu. Hisap lagi! More! Ahhh.. argh! Ini benar-benar nikmat." Ungkapnya saat Jaejoong mengulum miliknya semakin dalam. Jaejoong tidak tau harus melakukannya seperti apa, karena pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak tau tentang seks. Ini pertama kalinya. Seandainya Yunho tidak mengancamnya, ia bersumpah tidak akan mau melakukan hal yang dianggapnya sangat menjijikan ini.

Jaejoong membayangkan mau di taruh dimana mukanya jika Seo In Na mengetahui hal ini. Mereka memang sudah berpisah tiga bulan yang lalu saat Jaejoong memutuskan yeoja itu karena Seo In Na telah menjebloskan seorang terdakwa yang tidak bersalah. Tapi hal ini tetap saja memalukan jika sampai di ketahui orang lain. Benar kata Yunho, bukan hanya namja itu yang akan malu, tetapi juga dirinya.

Saking semangatnya, Yunho membuat irama sendiri dengan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan mulut Jaejoong. Hingga Jaejoong tersedak dan tanpa sengaja menggigit kecil kesejatian Yunho di dalam mulutnya.

Yunho menggeram begitu merasakan miliknya berkedut dan sesuatu terasa ingin keluar dari lubang pelepasannya. "Aku tidak tahan lagiiii!" pekiknya dan beberapa detik berikutnya, sperma itu tumpah ruah di dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Bahkan tumpah dan merembes keluar dari celah bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu merasa ngeri dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia benar-benar akan memuntahkan cairan sperma Yunho yang memenuhi mulutnya. Namun sialnya Yunho yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Ciuman panas kembali terjadi. Ia tidak bisa membuang cairan kental itu dari mulutnya sementara lidah Yunho terus mendorong agar Jaejoong menelannya.

Saat lidah Yunho sibuk memanjakan mulut Jaejoong, tangannya bergerilnya kebawah dan menemukan sesuatu di balik belahan pantat Jaejoong.

Arghmmmpp

Jaejoong memekik di tengah ciumannya saat Yunho kembali menekan jeruk-jeruk yang masih tertanam dalam lubangnya. Membuat titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya tersentuh kembali. Yunho menghentikan kegiatan ciumannya dan membiarkan Jaejoong menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Namja musang itu kembali menuju tubuh bagian selatan Jaejoong. Tatapan matanya terfokus pada lubang yang masih berkedut dengan buah jeruk di dalamnya. Yunho mengulurkan tanganya lalu mengambil kembali jeruk kelima yang tadinya tertanam di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Ia membuangnya begitu saja. Namja itu terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum kembali memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang yang terasa sangat hangat itu. Dikeluarkannya jeruk ke empat dari dalam sana dan membuangnya lagi. Hingga menyisakan tiga buah jeruk di dalam lubang Jaejoong.

"Hidangan inti akan kusiapkan sekarang juga. Bersiaplah sayang." Ucap Yunho lalu mengambil sekaleng bir dari dalam kantong plastik yang di bawanya beberapa saat lalu.

Jaejoong cukup lelah untuk melawan apalagi meronta. ia hanya melihat apa yang ingin dilakukan Yunho terhadap dirinya, terhadap tubuhnya.

Yunho sibuk mengocok kaleng bir itu dengan kuat. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian ia meletakkan kaleng itu tepat di hadapan tubuh bawah Jaejoong. "The party is now." Seru Yunho semangat.

Brushh

Tutup kaleng bir itu terbuka dan menyemburkan isinya tepat di pintu masuk Jaejoong. Rasanya seperti dihantam sesuatu saat deburan dari bir itu mengenai lubangnya. Yunho selesai dengan kaleng bir dan menemukan wipped cream didalam kantong plastik.

Arkhhaahhh..

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong memekik dan mendesah bersamaan saat perasan dingin menyapa pintu masuknya. Yunho menyemprotkan wipped cream itu memenuhi batang kesejatian Jaejoong dan seluruh selah-celah yang menghubungkan dua bola kembar hingga lubang pintu -laki musang itu menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

"Selamat makan" serunya riang lalu mulai menjilati tubuh bawah Jaejoong tanpa sisa.

Ahh...

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika tubuh Jaejoong merespon kenikmatan yang di rangsangkan Yunho padanya. Pikirannya menolak begitu pula mulutnya. Tapi tidak tubuhnya. Yunho dengan semangat memanjakan miliknya, menghisap dan menjilat serta memberikan sentuhan yang menyengat pada miliknya. Perasaan nikmat itu mendera seluruh tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong tidak kuasa lagi menahan klimaksnya.

"Akuhhhh tidak bisaaaa menahannyaaahh.. Jung Yunhooo! Brengsekk kauuhhh!"

Arghhhhh!ahhhh...

Yunho menelan tanpa sisa cairan nikmat itu. Ia tersenyum saat mendengar jaejoong menyebut namanya saat mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Yah, meskipun itu sebenarnya berupa sebuah makian.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yunho mempersiapkan miliknya di depan lubang anal Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu masih terlihat lemas, namun ia terbelalak saat melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho selanjutnya.

"Yak. Bodoh! Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah? Didalamnya masih ada isinya. Tidak mungkin kan kau akan memasukkannya begitu aja?" Yunho menyeringai saat mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Jaejoongie sayang." Balasnya yang di tanggapi gelengan tidak percaya namja Jaksa itu. "Dasar gila. Kalau kau berani melakukannya aku aka_"

Arghhh!

"Jung Yunho brengsek! Gila! Ahhh...ahh..."

Tubuh Jaejoong serasa terbelah dan sangat penuh. Jeruk-jeruk itu semakin tertanam dalam di tubuhnya. Namun justru karena itulah titik ternikmat langsung tersentuh membuatnya kembali melayang.

Yunho memaju mundurkan miliknya penuh irama. Rasanya begitu sempit dan sangat nyaman berada di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, laki-laki musang itu meghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengambil dua buah sumpit setelah menarik kesejatianya keluar dari lubang Jaejoong. Lalu berganti memasukkan dua buah sumpit itu dan mengaduknya di sana, di dalam lubang Jaejoong. Jeruk ketiga dan seterusnya keluar dari tubuh bawah Jaejoong dengan bantuan sumpit yang dipakai Yunho. Namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidur, membuka laci meja nackhas dan mengambil sesuatu.

Klek

Jaejoong langsung membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar Yunho ternyata membuka kunci borgol di masing-masing tangannya. Laki-laki itu juga membuka ikatan di kaki Jaejoong. "Gwaenchana?" tanyanya membuat Jaejoong semakin heran hingga mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja setelah kau mengerjaiku. Jung Yunho. Namja brengsek!"

Bough

Sebuah pukulan dari genggaman tangan Jaejoong melayang ke wajah Yunho. Jaejoong sudah bersiap akan meninju lagi wajah kecil laki-laki itu, namun sesuatu menghentikannya.

"Victory High School. Sebuah surat serta kalung setengah hati yang berada di loker bernomor 12501." Yunho berucap tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari hadapan Jaejoong. Tapi manik musang itu perlahan turun dan tertuju pada sebuah kalung yang dipakai Jaejoong di lehernya. Refleks namja cantik itu juga menyentuh kalungnya.

"Kau..."

Yunho tersenyum miris lalu mengangguk. "Aku adalah orang yang menjadi pengagum rahasiamu Kim Jaejoong. Orang yang selalu mengirimu hadiah selama tiga tahun waktu sekolah menengah umum."

Jaejoong terpaku melupakan tangannya yang memerah, melupakan keadaanya yang payah. Kedua doe eyesnya menatap dalam sosok namja di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Kau ingat persidangan itu? Di tempat itu aku hanya ingin menyakinkan satu orang. Yaitu kau Jae. Aku tidak peduli jika hakim dan para juri serta pengacaraku tidak mempercayaiku, tapi aku ingin kau yang percaya padaku bahwa aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun. Tapi kau berdiri sebagai seorang jaksa yang jelas-jelas menuntutku. Saat itu aku ingin berteriak mengatakan padamu bahwa aku adalah orang yang selama ini mengagumimu, aku adalah orang yang selalu kau tunggu di depan pintu gerbang sekolah dulu. Aku adalah orang itu, bukan Seo In Na."

Yunho menelan ludah, lalu melontarkan senyum kecutnya. "Tapi kau bahkan tidak pernah melihatku. Mengenalkupun tidak. Kau tau, bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kagumi, kau hargai, dan kau sukai justru menghancurkanmu dan memasukkanmu kedalam jeruji besi? Aku hancur saat itu Jae."

"Karena itulah, aku bersumpah, aku ingin mengajarimu bagaimana rasanya kehancuran. Menunjukan padamu bagaimana rasanya sakit karena seseorang yang kau hargai. Memberitaumu bagaimana rasanya sebuah penyesalan. Dan menunjukannmu sebuah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan."

Yunho menundukkan wajahnya.

"Yunho..."

"Maaf, a-aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau itu kau. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Jadi, kau adalah orang itu? Bukan In Na?" Yunho mengangguk.

Grep

Jaejoong menarik tubuh Yunho dalam pelukannya. Membelai puncak kepala namja itu dan mengelus punggungnya. Tubuh telanjang mereka kembali menyatu bersama bulir-bulir keringat. "Maaf, aku terlambat menyadarinya. Kau membuat benteng atas dirimu dengan begitu kuat sampai aku tidak mampu melihatnya."

"Jaejoongie, aku ingin kau mengabulkan sebuah permohonanku, kalau kau tidak ingin apa yang kita lakukan barusan di ketahui oleh orang lain."

"Yak!" Jaejoong memekik hendak melepaskan pelukannya. Bisa-bisanya namja Jung itu masih mau mengancamnya? Dasar Jung Yunho. Batin Jaejoong dan mencebilkan bibirnya tidak suka. Jaejoong kembali mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho, namun laki-laki bermata musang itu langsung mendekap tubuh Jaejoong lebih erat lagi membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Jae, kenapa kau masih memakai semua benda pemberianku?"

"Karena semua itu berharga bagiku."

Yunho menyandarakan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Menghirup aroma yang disukainya. Lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sana sebelum menarik lepas tubuh Jaejoong dari dekapannya.

Sepasang manik musang dan doe eyes itu saling bertatapan dalam.

"Jaksa Kim Jaejoong yang terhormat, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Namja cantik itu membeku. Tatapannya menjelajahi setiap pandangan manik musang di hadapannya. Semuanya sudah menjadi jelas dan tidak ada lagi yang tersembunyi. Semua hutang perasaan telah terbalas. Jika tidak ada alasan lagi, apakah Jaejoong masih harus menyembunyikan jawaban 'iya' untuk namja sialan yang sudah mengerjainya itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Ini... aku syok! Apa yang telah kupikirkan sampai nulis ini ff. Oh, aku tidak tau beneran. Aku hanya kena imbas gara-gara liat film I Hear Your Voice yang ttg jaksa dan pembunuh, lalu adegan balas dendam. Tapiiiii, aku tidak menyangka hasilnya jadi begini.

Yang sudah mampir, baca, dan reviw. Aku lambaikan tangan bungkuk badan berterima kasih dan aku mau nyungsep dulu yaaaa...

Sayonara mina sannnnn_

Eh, btw ini ff masuk genre apa ya? #gubrak!


End file.
